The SilverBlue Wanderer
by Ethereal-Athan
Summary: The Fellowship didn't consist of 9 but of 10 a mysterious stranger with stange and hidden powers.
1. The Mysterious Stranger

The Silver-Blue Wanderer  
  
Disclaimer: I own.*sob* absolutely none of it! Except for the main character! Tee hee!  
  
Note: there is a little humor in some of this I put down one of Borimir's speeches but please know I only do it to save time and because I can't remember all that he says.  
  
  
  
The Fellowship has not yet been created. Elrond has just sent out for those who will attend the council. Those consist of some Elves, a few Dwarves, some Men, a Hobbit, a Grey Wizard, and one other who only Elrond and the Wizard, Gandalf, knew personally.  
  
Gandalf and the Hobbit, Frodo, who many already knew about, were already in Rivindale along with one of the Men and 3 other Hobbits who are not to attend the council.  
  
The ones sent for soon came riding into Rivindale on great horses that got them there quickly. But one did not come on horseback.  
  
A mysterious rider dressed in a white cloak with hood up covering the face came riding in the gates of Rivindale on the back of a giant white stag with no saddle or reins, simply bareback. The rider got many looks but ignored them and went off in search of the one who had him to come.  
  
Among those to arrive were and forest fair forest elf by the name of Legolas, A Man called Borimir, and a Dwarf named Gimli. Others came as well but you need only know of the ones I have named for you.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
The council began the stranger was still wearing the cloak with the hood still up concealing his face.  
  
"Bring forth the ring, Frodo" Elrond said. The unsure Hobbit stood and slowly walked to the pedestal that stand in the middle of the council circle. There were a few gasps and many whispers until finally a Man stood and began speaking a long boring speech about his people, "Lets us use the ring against our foe" Said Borimir with some excitement.  
  
The man, Aragorn, began to speak and Borimir put him down but then the Elf, Legolas spoke defending Aragorn and giving out his title. There were some whispers and Borimir reacted stubbornly denying his allegiance to Aragorn.  
  
Borimir continued to plea for the aid of the ring but suddenly the silent stranger stood and began to speak "Do you not see, The ring is evil, all that would, could ever come of it is destruction and pain, why are you the only one who cannot see this?"  
  
Everyone looked at the stranger a moment before Borimir spoke with slight amazement in his voice "you are a woman!" 


	2. The Keeper of the Ethereal Forest

The Silver-Blue Wanderer The Keeper of the Ethereal Forest  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the 10th companion dats it  
  
Note: Thank you to those who reviewed: Nerys: I apologize for my misspelling of Boromir and Rivendell and I have corrected those mistakes for the previous chapter and will avoid making them in the future. Also my characters Stag is special and.gigantic, A little larger then a regular sized horse. Arayuldawen: You like the twist at the end? Thanks. Madkornfan: I'll keep writing as much as I can! Thanks. Christina: Boromir is not a jerk in this fic unless you deem him so. Sadly enough I have only read the first book, but I am not intending to make fun of them. I am attempting to put my own little twists on what happens but this fic will not concentrate on the journey much just so you know.  
  
  
  
The stranger was silent for a while before turning to Elrond. Elrond nodded to her and gestured passively as if saying 'It can't be helped'. She turned back to the others and slowly lowered her white hood.  
  
Her skin was very fair but her other features would be what caught the attention of those who looked upon her. Her eyes and hair were both silver-blue. Her hair shimmered and swayed as it tumbled down her back when she freed it from her cloak. Her eyes seemed innocent and wise and full of life, which sparkled within them brightly. Her ears were slightly pointed making her at least SEEM elven.  
  
Boromir stood there a moment his jaw slightly open before regaining his senses quickly as the others still gawked slightly at her appearance. "Eh.tell me.what is an elven woman doing at such a council as this? I mean no offense but.what should a woman know of such matters?"  
  
"Elrond asked me to be here.ask him if you wish" She replied calmly. "No.No I trust Lord Elrond's judgment, if he sent for you then he had a good reason. I believe I speak for many of us here when I inquire of your name?" said Boromir accompanied by a few soft whispers of agreement.  
  
She nodded slightly before speaking "I am Athan, Keeper of the Ethereal Forest". There were a few excited murmurs from the elves and dwarves and one the elves whispered a bit louder then he meant to "Ethereal Athan." and she turned to look at him "Yes Legolas of Mirkwood.I am known at Ethereal Athan to some but my name is only Athan if you please."  
  
Legolas seemed a bit startled and nodded faintly blushing though only Athan noticed. The Gimli spoke up a bit "I have heard of such a maiden, and of such a forest. The forest is said to be enchanted and the maiden within is said to be able to speak to animals"  
  
She turned now to look at Gimli "Well, I can speak to some, if I know their languages, I know many languages not only those of the animals"  
  
There were some more questions and comments thrown out but all went silent as Elrond spoke "We are not here to talk of Lady Athan," he bowed his head to her in respect and she sat down bowing hers in return as he continued "we are here to speak of what to do about the One ring."  
  
And so they spoke of the ring and came to a decision, "The ring must be destroyed!" Legolas broke out and then the many groups of races were standing and feuding with one another.all except Frodo and Athan who sat there shaking her head calmly before her eyes were drawn to the ring and the hobbit sitting there looking at it with intense emotion.  
  
She watched as the small being jumped up and shouted, "I will take it!" She watched as he shouted it again and all went quiet. She watched as he announced that he did not know the way to Mordor. She watched as Gandalf announced that he would help Frodo. She watched as Aragorn swore his allegiance to the little halfling, and Legolas, Gimli, and Boromir did the same. She watched as three other hobbits ran out saying they couldn't be stopped from helping Frodo.  
  
She slowly rose and took a step closer to Frodo and knelt in front of him looking into his eyes, "You are such a brave little halfling, you know many troubles await you, I can see it in your eyes but you willingly face them. I will join you Frodo Baggins, I swear to protect you with all the power I posses and all the skills I have that may be helpful on your long journey"  
  
And so Athan, keeper of the Ethereal Forest joined the Fellowship of the Ring.  
  
I apologize for any misspelled word or grammar problems I may have made in this chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it. Please review for constructive criticism or comments on how much you liked or disliked the chapter. Please understand that this is my own version of the story of LOTR and not really supposed to be much like the original. Thank you. 


	3. The Argument

The Silver-Blue Wanderer The Argument  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Athan and her stag  
  
Note: This story is not supposed to be much like J.R.R. Tolkiens books and if you dislike my changes please do not read this fic or review if you are going to be rude.  
  
Note: thank you for your positive reinforcement in your reviews. Arayuldawen: Thanks, I like her too. Akima: well it took me while but here's a new chappie. Mallory: Hey kiddo, thanks for reading both my fics. Ameli: thanks! Nerys: this stag has magical properties.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Many could hear the loud voices that had risen from Athan's temporary room. Elrond and Gandalf her in her room arguing with her and many had been drawn to the room looking in the open door though only seeing a figure pass by every now and then.  
  
"I am going with the hobbit! Neither of you can stop me you know this!" Athan was quite upset; she hated fighting with those she had known since she was a child.  
  
Gandalf responded in a low voice trying not to lose his placidity "You are to important to be put into such dangers, you are needed in the future of Middle Earth!"  
  
She looked at him angrily before responding heatedly "Then let me give a future to Middle Earth! A place needs a future before that future can need someone!"  
  
Elrond spoke up "You are too precious to be risked harm to so carelessly!"  
  
Athan let out a frustrated sound, she could usually stay calm no matter what happened but she was passionate about this and she was being sure to show it "How can I learn to protect if no one ever lets me do so?!"  
  
Meanwhile just outside her door there was a small crowd gathering. The crowd consisted of Frodo, the other hobbits, Aragorn, Legolas, and some other elves.  
  
Aragorn bent down to speak to Frodo without having to call attention to them "I wonder what they will decide on?"  
  
Frodo still watched Athan pass the doorway then disappear on the other side "I hope she wins personally, she makes the journey seem less hopeless"  
  
Pippin piped up "Plus she's pretty" He looked at the others then kinda sank back noticing the looks he was getting.  
  
The argument drew their attention back again.  
  
"Why are you even trying to hold me back when you know it's useless?" she exclaimed trying to make them understand she was going no matter what.  
  
Elrond and Gandalf both fell back into chairs simultaneously with exasperated sighs of submission  
  
"She's right there is no talking her out of it and no forcing her back" Elrond said though they all knew this already  
  
She looked at him with a small smile and nodded her head slightly "So I'm going with no more complaint from you two then?"  
  
They looked at each other first then at her and nodded slightly "yes, yes" they both said.  
  
Outside Frodo smiled almost sighing with relief but not though Aragorn could tell how relieved he felt and smiled slightly.  
  
But no one was watching or paying any attention to Legolas who has this strange look on his face as he saw her pause in the doorway a moment then move on.  
  
Ok so was this kinda short? If so sorry. Sorry for any misspelled words or grammar imperfections! Hope you liked the Chapter please review so I know how you liked or disliked it, please no reviews about Mary-Sueishness or how this is all wrong by LOTR terms. 


End file.
